


обязательно

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Маленькая принцесса плачет на подоконнике.





	обязательно

_они обещали ей, что вернутся_   
_писали много писем, слали открытки с видами на Блустэр_   
_писали о победах и о том, что люди ужасно вдохновлены тем, что император и его супруга находятся на фронте вместе с ними_   
_а потом их не ста-ло_   
_растворились в воздухе, как и пустые обещания_   
_их убил человек, зовущий себя Молниеносным Ударом_

\- Какого хрена **я** должен успокаивать эту соплячку?! - молодой и гордый Серафим Мариам, который величает себя не иначе, как **Темный Ас** , стоит перед тонкой, почти прозрачной старой женщиной, смотрящей на юношу с таким презрением, что остальные бы давно испугались и смирились - но не он. Он гордо вскидывает голову и кривит губы в презрительной усмешке. - Это **твой** сын сдох на фронте, ты ее бабка. Понимаешь? Ну приду я к ней, и что я скажу? "Привет, я второй пилот человека, который обезглавил твоего отца"? "Расскажу ей про то, как кровь хлестала? Хватит меня нянькой делать, я убил этого придурка не ради времяпрепровождения с этим ребенком!

\- Щенок! - старуха вцепляется в подлокотники трона и наклоняется к юноше, уничтожая его презрительным взглядом. - Ты тот, кто станет ее телохранителем, когда я отправлюсь на тот свет. Мне нужно увидеть, что ты способен ее защитить. Она должна довериться тебе, думаешь, я не знаю, что из тебя отвратительная сиделка?! - они сверлят друг друга взглядами, и под конец голос императрицы становится мягче. - Просто посиди с ней в этот день.

\- А если отправит к... погулять? - юноша недоверчиво смотрит на старуху и громко фыркает, закатив глаза, когда та одаривает его усталым от таких глупостей взглядом.

\- Мариам. Если ты хоть слово еще скажешь, я прикажу моему командующему устроить тебе проверку умений. А ты прекрасно помнишь, **чем именно** это закончилось в прошлый раз, ты ведь не хочешь повторения той истории, нет? - глаза Мариама грозно сверкают, разделяя злобу с обидой от тех воспоминаний, но он сдается и признает свое поражение в этом бою, гордо уходя из тронного зала. Старуха вздыхает.

Она уверена, что все этот юнец может. Девятнадцатый год на свете живет уж.

Серафим Мариам и маленькая Циклонис - две вещи несовместимые. Да и как вообще могут сочетаться слишком гордый и агрессивный почти-не-подросток и маленькая девочка, которая слишком рано повзрослела для своих пяти лет. Они грызутся, они ругаются, они попросту **ненавидят** друг друга, но старая императрица Циклонии знает, что это лишь начало крепкой дружбы и теплых отношений.

\- Эй, малявка, - маленькая Циклонис, сидящая на подоконнике, резко оборачивается, когда видит гостя. В ее глазах только праведный гнев - злейший враг на собственной территории! Ловко уклонившись от полетевшей в него игрушки, Мариам останавливается рядом с девочкой, которая по его понимаю должна быть грустной и печальной - годовщина смерти родителей, как никак, останавливается, и не может понять, почему ребенок вместо плача пытается укусить его за руку. Он добродушно и хищно усмехается. Вроде невозможно так сделать, но нет. - Малявка, приве-е-ет!

\- Опять ты тут, Птица! - злится девочка. Мариам щурится и складывает губы трубочкой.

\- Почему Птица? - он уже воображает, как мелкая сравнивает его с орлом или вороном, но маленькая Циклонис с ядовитой ухмылочкой нежно-нежно произносит:

\- Потому что ты павлин. Снаружи красив, а внутри ничего не представляешь, - у Мариама нервно дергается нижнее веко, и он размышляет о том, _а плохо ли это - убивать детей?.._ Девочка хихикает. - А еще голос дурацкий. Бабушка говорит, что он ломается у мальчишек, но ты-то уже не мальчишка!

\- Что за... дезинформация, - вздыхает Ас, упирая руки в боки. Старуха говорила, что малявка должна тут валяться в слезах, как обычно, а она его оскорбляет, будто ничего не произошло. Может, императрица днем ошиблась? Но Мариам точно помнит, что они со Страйком убили императора именно в этот день, первого апреля, да-а... Они еще смеялись над этим. - Стой, сегодня день дурака. Ты меня дурачишь, маленькая ведьма. Я все понял.

Девочка вскакивает на ноги на подоконнике и гордо выпрямляет спину, пытаясь казаться ровней в росте Асу, но она еле-еле достает ему до груди, даже стоя на подоконнике. Она гордо улыбается и несколько раз кивает.

\- Правильно думаешь, Гусь!

\- Да почему гусь?! - сокрушается несчастный юноша, не в силах понять этого ужасного ребенка. Циклонис с загадочным видом стучит по носу и громко шепчет:

\- Потому что шея длинная и доходит долго!

\- Так, все! - ему надоедает терпеть эти выходки маленького глупого ребенка, он ловко хватает принцессу за шиворот, и, не обращая внимания на то, как она с громким шипением болтается в воздухе, путаясь в платье и пытаясь расцарапать ему лицо, он решает показать этой мелкой, чего он стоит. Презрительно ухмыльнувшись, он громко шипит. - Знаешь, что я тебе скажу, мелкая?

\- Отвали! - пищит принцесса. Ас ухмыляется еще шире.

\- Я убил твоего отца. Я со Страйком, с тем идиотом, который сдох в прошлом году, когда я явился сюда, - принцесса постепенно прекращает возню. - Пока этот рыжий ублюдок отвлекал его на себя, я отрубил ему голову. Крови было - море! - он смеется и отпускает Циклонис на подоконник. Девочка не двигается, а в ее глазах читается лишь непонимание и страх. - Павлин, гусь, да? А мать мы твою тоже вместе убили, когда она кинулась к твоему папаше. И тогда я!..

\- Идиот! - резким криком прерывает его принцесса, топая ножкой по подоконнику. Она вновь встает на него и зло смотрит в глаза Мариаму, не вытирая слез и соплей. - Ты идиот, придурок, дурак! Дурак, дурак, дурак! Зачем ты это сделал, а?! Они обещали вернуться к моему дню рождения, мама обещала подарить мне что-то интересное, а теперь я никогда их больше не увижу и не узнаю, что она хотела показать мне! - она зажмуривается и начинает тереть глаза и нос кулаками. - Почему ты такой дурак?! У тебя что, никогда не было родителей?!

В зале воцаряется тишина. Мариам наклоняет голову на бок и тихо отвечает:

\- Нет.

Циклонис внезапно замолкает и поднимает глаза на Мариама. Тот хмурится и повторяет еще раз.

\- Нет.

\- Вот поэтому ты и не понимаешь! - она спрыгивает вниз и ударяет его ногой по коленке, заставляя юношу скривиться от боли, а сама убегает куда-то в коридоре, таща за собой уродливую старую куклу. Он слышит ее плач далеко-далеко в коридорах и понимает, что провалил миссию. И еще кое-что.

\- Кажется, я и правда дурак.

Он находит ее в другом конце башни, сидящей в куче плюшевых игрушек за маленьким чайным столом. Она обнимает ту страшную куклу, которая сопровождала ее, наверное, всю недолгую жизнь до этого, и тихо плачет. Мариам находит ее быстро, он давно знает места, где маленькая принцесса может прятаться от ненавистного ей парня. С сомнением посмотрев на игрушки за столиком, он стучит по нему и тихо спрашивает:

\- Можно?

Девочка не отвечает, и это он расценивает, как разрешение. Усевшись на пол, он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь подобрать слова, но в голову ничего не идет - там пусто и тихо, и на душе ужасно скребет черная кошка по имени "совесть". Такое уже было, один раз - когда он убил Страйка. Но тогда кошку прогнала радость от почестей за уничтожение Альянса, а вот сейчас...

\- Ладно. Признаю. Я дурак, - девочка не реагирует. Мариам закатывает глаза. - Ну а что ты хотела?! Я должен терпеть всю ту чушь, которую ты несешь? Я взрослый человек, с какой стати... О боги. Нет, прекрати плакать, я не умею обращаться с плачущими детьми, мне хватило того рыжего спиногрыза с его манией залезать туда, куда не надо, - он нервно стучит пальцами по столу. - Я не знаю, как тебя успокоить, может ты намекнешь? Дашь подсказку? Эй, мелкая.

\- Бабушку ты тоже убьешь, да? - внезапно рычит Циклонис, злым взглядом смотря на Аса. Тот громко фыркает и проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Да она сама скоро... - он замечает на себе еще более злой взгляд девочки и прикусывает язык. - То есть нет. Нет, конечно же. Зачем мне это делать.

\- Но папу с мамой ты же убил, - возражает девочка, крепко прижимая куклу к себе. Ас вспыхивает и ударяет кулаком по столу, пугая маленькую девочку еще больше.

\- Ну убил, и что? Это война, что ты хочешь? Не убили бы мы их, они убили бы нас, тут каждый зубами рвется за победу, - он презрительно кривится. - Мою мать тоже убили небесные рыцари, но я же не ною по этому поводу, даже работал на них некоторое время. Замечаешь, да? Последовательность? - он смотрит на девочку с легкой иронией. - Они убили мою мать - я убил их. Я убил твою мать - ты убьешь меня?

\- Как-нибудь убью, - маленькая Циклонис показывает ему язык, и Мариам в ответ поднимает руки кверху. - Обязательно.

\- Жду-жду, малявка.

\- Павлин! - огрызается она.

\- У глисты не спрашивали!

Они продолжают этот спор до тех пор, пока она не начинает улыбаться.

*******

_Как-нибудь убью. Обязательно._

**она не верит своим глазам**   
**в голове шумно**   
**но вокруг все стихает**   
**он рассыпается перед ней на множество маленьких кусочков.**

_Не может этого **быть**._

Циклония со стоном рушится в Пустошь, а маленькая одинокая принцесса смотрит на собственные руки, которыми только что осуществила свое собственное обещание.

_Обязательно._


End file.
